The SFRT
by Lanesta19
Summary: When five G.U.N special forces opratives are given the job of their life times, their skills as a team and a family will be put to the test as their leaders dark past is revealed and they find their selves getting drawn closer to their targets. Rated M for blood, vilonce, crude humor, and a whole lot of cursing. Also a possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Okay a new story and a new direction this time, this my first Sonic fanfict ever, but I hope it turns out good, also I'm welcome any comments as long as they are productive.**

**I don't own anything in the Sonic universe except my own cheracters.**

G.U.N Special forces HQ, CIC

Alaska, Juno

0630 hours

"Your sure your team can pull this off?" The General asked, the man next to him. The General was in his later years and was starting to show signs of getting old. It was subtle things like his gray hair and the stress lines on his face. He still dressed like a soldier and rarely shaved the mustache that was on his upper lip. He was a practical man like most of the military, and he didn't trust G.U.N as far as he could throw them. They had no priority's and no law, they where a lose cannon. The man next to him turned and smiled at him.

"General Drake, you came to us, in the utmost sign of certainty, rest assured that they will be successful." The mans voice had a heavy Russian accent that got on his nervous. The man also liked to remind people that he was the one in charge of the facility. The man didn't say anything else and turned to the large screen in front of them.

"Director Tillman, I want to see the operatives profiles." Drake said after a long silence between the two men. Tillman turned to the General and was about to speak when the door between the two of them opened and a woman in a white lab coat walked in. She was in her twenties and had a fair face, her hair was blood red and she walked with the poise and dignity of someone in charge. She looked at the man next to the general and nodded at him.

"If figured that you would General and have got them all right here." She also had a very heavy accent, but it was German and not Russian. She smiled and the General got a glimpse of beautiful white teeth. He nodded at her and she walked over with four files. She handed them to the General, and walked to stand on Tillman's right. The General flipped open the first file and read to his self.

"Their in order of rank." The doctor said. He started to read the first one.

**Name: Llyod Markov Codename: "Snow"**

**Age: 23 Sex: Male Race: Echidna**

**Fur Color: White, with hints of blue in dreads.**

**Eye Color: Ice blue**

**Rank: Capt.**

**Height: 5'3'' Weight: 165 lbs.**

**Nationality: Russian**

**Position: Team leader, hand to hand specialist.**

**Bio: Subject was found at the age of four after the first contact war between humans and mobians. His parents where killed in the fighting, and he was left alone. Rescued by G.U.N after the war was over, and has since been in their care. He started training in special forces and operations after showing a interest in combat at the age of eight. Finished training and study's at the age of twelve and was given his first assignment at the age of thirteen. As since then been involved in almost all G.U.N operations. Has recently been selected as the leader of G.U.N special forces team "Viper". Code sign Viper one.**

**Mission Ratio: N/A**

The General re-read the part about when he took his first mission. He looked at the picture that came with the file and was meet by the smiling face of a white, echidna, that had ice blue eyes. He looked happy and he could just make out the blue streaks in his dreads. But even with the smile on his face the General could see the soldier in the echidna. It was the look in his eyes they had seen things that most people would crack under. He closed the file and put it at the bottom of the stack. He opened the next one and started the process all over again.

**Name: Nicole Blair Codename: "Sly"**

**Age: 22 Sex: Female Race: Raccoon**

**Fur Color: Raccoon, Black and Gray.**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Rank: Lt. **

**Height: 5'6'' Weight: 155 lbs.**

**Nationality: British**

**Position: Second in command, tech specialist.**

**Bio: Subject was found at the age of five, in an abandon building in Britain. She had no identifying marks on her or tags. So she was taken in to G.U.N as an orphan child. The child was conflicted for many years about joining G.U.N special forces, until she was introduced to Snow at the age of eleven. Snow, age Twelve, befriended the younger subject and convinced her to join. She started her training at the age of eleven and has since then finished. She is and expert at all things tech and has served on several missions with Snow. Has recently been selected as a member of G.U.N special forces team "Viper". Code sign Viper two.**

**Mission Ratio: N/A**

The General looked at the picture with the file and was meet by the serious looking face of a raccoon. She had a pair of glasses on her face that where dark framed and small squares. She had eyes that told of great intelligence and she would have had a lovely smile. He closed the file and placed it on the bottom of the stack. He opened the next one and read.

**Name: Unknown Codename: "Assassin"**

**Age: 20 Sex: Male Race: Fox**

**Fur Color: Sun burnt orange, with yellow tips on tail and head.**

**Eye Color: Light baby blue.**

**Rank: Sargent**

**Height: 5'11'' Weight: 180 lbs.**

**Nationality: Italian**

**Position: Jack of all trades.**

**Bio: Not much is know of the fox, and he refuses to talk of when he was younger. We do know that he showed up on the door step of one of G.U.N's bases alone and near dead. He was taken in and placed in the hands of G.U.N special forces after he incapacitated three G.U.N officers while trying to do a simple blood test. Note that the subject was only eight at the time and has since then joined G.U.N special forces. Has recently been selected as a member of G.U.N special forces team "Viper". Code sign Viper three.**

**Mission ratio: N/A**

The General starred at the blank picture on the page and shook his head. This one sounded like a loose cannon if there ever was one. But if the director trusted him then he would to. He closed the file and placed it on the bottom of the stack, and proceed to open the next one.

**Name: Lucas Black Codename: "Boomer"**

**Age: 20 Sex: Male Race: Hedgehog**

**Fur Color: Light blue**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Rank: Corporal**

**Height: 5'2'' Weight: 130 lbs.**

**Nationality: Australian**

**Position: Explosives Expert**

**Bio: Lucas was found in Australia after the city he live in was boomed, the city was searched for three days and only he was recovered. He was in bad shaped and spent most of two years in the medical wing of G.U.N. After he recovered he meet, Assassin and the two of them became good friends. The two of them would train together and eventually both of them would meet Snow. Has recently been selected as a member of G.U.N special forces team "Viper". Code sign Viper four.**

**Mission Ratio: N/A**

The picture of the hedgehog was price less he had a wide grin on his face and looked like an idiot. He was without a doubt the funny one on the team. The General smiled at the picture and closed the file, and he handed them back to the doctor. In turn she handed him another which was a different color than the others.

"This is the new addition to their team, and she turned out to be, "one hell of a shoot" as Snow put it." he took the file and flipped it open.

**Name: Jane Krys Codename: "The Rookie"**

**Age: 16 Sex: Female Race: Wolf**

**Fur Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Rank: Private**

**Height: 4'5'' Wight: 110 lbs.**

**Nationality: American**

**Position: Sniper**

**Bio: Jane was a high school drop out that needed money to pay for her mothers failing health. When G.U.N approached her about training and a job she gladly accepted their offer. So long as her mother was taken care of, they agreed and she entered in to G.U.N service training where she made a name for her self sniping. In three years she would be pit up for special forces training and would succeed in the endeavor. Has recently been selected as a member of G.U.N special forces team "Viper". Code sign Viper five.**

**Mission Ratio: N/A**

There was no picture in the file and almost everything to do with her was classified. He closed it and handed it back to the doctor, and she smiled at him.

"I hope that they live up to what you expected, General." she turned back to the large screen at the front of the room and spoke in the head set that she had.

"Are you in position yet, Viper one?" there was silence on the other side of the line for a few seconds, then a voice spoke.

"We'll be in position in a few minutes, Overlord." the voice had a heavy Russian accent like the director, but it sounded younger and like he was trying to sound less Russian.

"We read you Viper you are clear to begin the operation."

"Yes, ma'am." the voice on the other end of the line said before signing off.

**Somewhere in Afghanistan...**

**Snow**

It was cold, kind of a strange thing to say when your in the desert, but the fact was that it was still night. They five of them would be working in almost impossible conditions. They had only over an hour before sunrise, and the target was in the center of the town. To make matters worse the Humvee that they had, it's shocks where worn out so ever time they hit a bump it hurt like hell. He was in the passenger seat and Assassin was driving, and the other three where in the back. He turned to look at the others and was meet by a funny scene. Boomer was on the .50 so he could only see his legs, but Sly and the Rookie where looking each other in the eyes. They seemed to be having a conversion without even moving their lips. He knew, from all the years living with Sly that he needed to stay out of it, but this was not a normal day so he broke it up.

"Hey, will the two of you leave the pissing contest for after the mission." He hated the way he sounded, it really pissed him off. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop his accent from getting through. Both of them turned and gave him a death glare, but when he didn't back down they faded and started to check their equipment. He turned back to look out the front window and caught the smile on Assassins face. It was the trade mark grin that they had seen on him since day one.

"Whats so funny A?" he asked the fox next to him.

"Nothing, it's just the fact that you try to sound so mature and it seems to always back fire." his voice was heavy with an Italian accent and he was still grinning.

"If you weren't the one driving I'd push you out."

"Not only that but you need me for the mission, you can push me out on the way back." the two of them laughed and they all continued the drive in silence. It took them a few minutes to close the distance to their target, and when they finally hit the last dune they cut the lights and parked the truck at the top.

The five of them dismounted and looked at the city below, it was actually rather small. But there where several lights on in the city, and from the looks of it a lot of guards. He took a pair of binoculars out and looked through them. The gate at the front of the city was heavily guarded and their where sentry's on the roofs of several buildings.

"Hey, Sly you still got that picture of the target building." she nodded and walked over with her tac-pad. He could just make out the building toward the center of town. There where two guards on the roof of it and a few in front, there had to be at least five inside. This job was getting harder by the second, and he was trying to think of the fastest way to get it done without getting seen. The sun was going to rise in little over half an hour and they had to get the target out before then. He turned around and looked at the others, they had all of the equipment out of the trunk and set up on the tailgate. He walked over to the truck and picked up his M4, XMD pistol, and his combat knife, he also grabbed three flash and frag grenades each. The last thing he got was clips, the others picked up their equipment, Sly had a vector K10, and a Beretta pistol. Assassin had Tac .45 and an assortment of knifes, and Boomer got out his KSG shotgun, his Beretta, and multiple assortment's of explosives, and everyone grabbed grenades and flash bangs.

He looked at the Rookie and she had her M14 sniper rifle slung over one shoulder, she already had a suppressor on the rifle and was waiting for instruction. He pointed to the edge of the dune and she walked over and set up. He turned back to the others and they all turned on their head sets, when that was done they started to fit suppressors to their weapons and waited for him to give instruction.

"Okay, listen up people, are objective is a young lady by the name of Amy Rose, yes I know that the name is familiar, she is the one from team Sonic, and we have been hired to rescue her on par from the team." the three of them where silent, but they all wore shocked faces. "Well only have a little over half an hour before sunrise and we need to be gone before then, so lets move out, the Rookie is on over watch and will be taking pot shots at my command, so that's the mission, any comments, no then move out."

"Yes, Snow." the four of them said in unison, and he nodded back at them. The four of the made their way down the dune and headed toward the south side of the wall, to the left of the front gate. It took them a few minutes to reach the wall, so they decided to pick up the pace. They got to the wall and stacked up against it, he looked back at the others and signaled for Boomer. The hedgehog made his way to the front next to Snow and stopped, he signaled for him to plant small breach charges on the wall. It took him a few seconds to plant all of them, and when he was done he moved behind Snow. Snow counted down with his fingers from five to one, and when he got to one Boomer hit the detonator and the charges blew. The explosions where small and didn't make much sound, but they made a lot of smoke so they had to move fast.

The wall fell in, and the four of them had to step over rubble to get through. When they where on the other side they ran to one of the buildings and took cover. Snow took the lead and started to make his way toward the target, they where making good time so they slowed down a little bit. When they where about three blocks from the target they came upon one of the main roads. Snow signaled for them to stop and moved forward and took cover behind a box that was a the corner of one of the buildings. He peaked over the wall and looked around, there where two guards on the building in front of them and they where patrolling the roof. Sadly this meant that they had a clear view of the alleyway they had to go through. He touched the comm that was in his ear and spoke in to it.

"Viper five, come in." there was static from the other side and then a response from the other end.

"Viper five here, what do you need Viper one?" the Rookie said over the comm.

"We got two tangos on the roof in front of us, you have eyes on them?"

"I have eyes on tangos, Viper one." she took a deep breath and lined up her shots.

"Terminate, Viper five." he gave the command and waited a few seconds, in the space of not even two seconds both of them fell.

"Tangos down, Viper one your clear to move." he signaled for the others to form up on him and they moved across the street. They moved the last three blocks to the target building without running in to anymore tangos. They stopped across the street from the building and scanned the area. They where at the back of the building so there weren't that many guards. Still they need a distraction so that they could move through the building with out getting spotted. He couldn't see anyway in to the building that didn't involve climbing or just plain old storming the building. He looked back and signaled for Assassin to come toward him, when the fox stopped next to him he pointed at the building. He didn't have to say anymore and the fox got what he wanted him to do. He started to move forward and Snow stopped him.

"Masks on people, we don't need anyone seeing are faces." they all nodded and pulled on the black ski masks. When they where all done he signaled for Assassin to move in on the building. The fox ran the distance to the building rather quickly, and Snow called the Rookie again.

"Viper five, Viper three is entering the building we need you to clear the roof, and any windows that you can see targets in." there was no answer from the other side, but the sight of tangos dropping was all the confirmation that he needed. The three of them waited for what felt like hours for Assassin to give them a signal, and when the back door opened the three of them aimed at the same time. Standing in the doorway was the the ever smug fox, and his knifes where dripping fresh blood. The three crossed and entered the building, and Snow looked at the fox. He indicated that the bottom floor was clear but the top floor had two tangos and the target. Snow nodded and the four of them slowly made their way up the stairs, trying to stay as quiet as possible. When he reach the top of the stairs he came to a hall and looked down both ways. He looked back and Assassin pointed to the right and held up two fingers.

The four of them made their way down the hall and came to the door. They stacked up two and two on both sides of the door. He called the Rookie and gave new orders.

"Viper five, we need a distraction, is their anything you can do to get them on the other side of the city?"

"Their is a gas station to the north of your position, sir." she said, and he grimaced, he hated to be called sir by anyone.

"Then when I tell you take the shot, and another thing it's just Snow, never call me sir." he tried not to sound angry at the Rookie since she didn't know.

"Alright, I'm sorry si... Snow." she took another deep breath and waited for his command. He looked at the others and signaled for a flash and clear, and the three of them nodded at him. He waited and took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Now." he said and the four of them heard an explosion from some where off to their left, and at the same time Sly opened the door and Boomer tossed in a Flash bang. When the flash bang went off the four filed in to the room and took out the tangos with two shoots one for each. When the tangos where down they secured the room, and only after they where sure there was no one else in the room did they tend to the target.

"Boomer, cover the window, Assassin take the hallway, and Sly get her up and cooperating." the orders where given in his normal voice, and he was looking out the other window. The Tangos outside where all taking off toward the explosion that the Rookie had caused. It was taking to long for them to get the girl so he turned back and was meet by Sly trying to get the girl to calm down. He walked over and dropped to one knee in front of the girl and next to Sly.

"What's the hold up, Viper two?"

"She won't cooperate." he nodded his head toward the window and moved his gun to his hip and let the gun hang. He reach out and took the girls hand, and she looked up at him. He took off his mask and looked her in the eyes, she was in her twenties there was no doubt about that, and she was quite pretty.

"Were her to help you ma'am, we work for your friends." he smiled at her and tried to sound as nice as possible, and she actually smiled back at him. She seemed to trust him so he helped her up and didn't let go of her hand. He turned around and the five of them made their way out the room and down the hall. Assassin took point and stopped at the corner of the stairs, he looked down them and started to move again. So Snow with his M4 in one hand and Amy's in the other made his way behind Assassin. He talked to command as he walked.

"Overlord, this is Viper, HVI has been secured and we are moving toward extraction."

"We read you Viper, keep us updated." The line went dead as the five of them reach the bottom floor. Just as Assassin stepped down the front door opened, and a tango stepped through the door. Assassin didn't even hesitate and shoot the man in between the eyes. Sad to say their where more behind him.

"Contact, we got multiple tangos coming through the front door." Snow yelled in to the comm as he pulled Amy in to cover. The other three started to take out the enemy as they walked through the door.

"Viper five tag targets in front of the building and well head to extraction via the same route as entry." she started shooting as soon as he said it and the five of them started to work their way to the back of the house. When they reach the door Boomer dropped a bar of C4 and ran after the others. They got to the alleyway when it went off, and any pursuit was slowed down. The five of them sprinted toward the hole in the wall, and Snow had to practically drag Amy. They where covering the distance fast, but Amy was having trouble keeping up so Snow had an idea.

"Assassin, take the HVI and go ahead of us." he nodded and scooped up Amy on to his shoulder and ran ahead of them toward the hole. Snow, Sly, and Boomer turned around and opened fire on the people pursing them. They had stopped in the alleyway that the Rookie had tagged the two tangos at. So Snow took cover behind the box and Sly, went prone on the ground next to him, Boomer was crouched on the wall of the alleyway. The three of them where slowing them down, but where running out of ammo. So they decided to move back and make a run for it. Boomer went first and tapped Sly on the shoulder, she got up and tapped Snow on the shoulder, and when she did he pulled the pins on his three frags, and gave them a toss. He turned to run, and he made it to the end of the alleyway, when one of the grenades he throw landed on the market stall box next to the left side of his head.

"Shi-" was all he was able to get out before the grenade went off, in his face. He felt his self being lifted off the ground and he thought he heard one of his team shout his name then everything went dark.

**So tell me what you think, and I hope to see you at the next chapter, chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey what's up guys, I tried to get this next chapter out as quick as possible, and if anyone is wondering I'm well aware that none of Sonic was on Earth and that's why I put this one on Earth. Also the places from Sonic where to, I don't want to say childish, but not mature enough for this story so I put it on Earth, and I couldn't remember the names of all the places. So without further ado the next chapter.**

**I don't own anything related to Sonic or any of the songs used in this fanfic.**

The world was dark, and that was all he saw. He could hear a few things like people shouting, and he was sure he even heard his name a few times. But the world was dark, he couldn't see and the few times he did it was like he only saw half the world. Like part of it was blanked out, and in the few seconds that he did, the left side of his face hurt. He drifted in and out of wakefulness for what felt like days. He didn't like how it felt, and he felt like falling asleep and never waking up a few times, and then he woke for good.

**Somewhere over the Atlantic...**

The first thing that he noticed was the smell, it was of must and oil. So he had to be on Ben's plane on the way back to base. The second thing he noticed was the bed he was laying on, it was one of the medical stretchers. Then the pain hit him, it was on the left side of his face and woke him up faster than a shoot of morphine. He bolted up right on the bed and the five other occupants jumped awake.

"Snow, your awake." Sly said as he turned to face them, his three childhood friends practically attacked him. They where all hanging off of him, and he started to laugh but stopped when the left side of his face started to hurt. The three of them let go really quickly when he started to cringe in pain. He looked at Sly and noticed that he couldn't see Boomer on her right that well, but he could see Assassin clearly. He reach his hand up and touched the left side of his face and was meet by bandages. He looked at the three of them and they all looked down or away from him in sadness.

"What, what happened." the three of them seemed to get even more upset when he asked. Sly was the first to talk, and she had tears in her eyes.

"We tried Snow, we did, but there was nothing that we could do." He jumped up out of the bed and walked toward the mirror that was hanging on the wall next to the emergency exit. He looked at his self in the mirror and was meet by his face with the left half wrapped in bandages with blood on them. He reach up and Sly started forward to stop him, but Boomer stopped her from going forward. He started to unwrap the bandages from his head and when there was only a little piece over his eye he looked down and pulled it off. He opened his eye's lid and tried it see, but the world was still black.

He slowly turned his head up and looked in the mirror, and what he saw was terrifying. The whole left side of his face was covered in burn marks, and cuts, also all the fur was bunt off, but the thing that killed him was his eye. It was still there, but the light blue was now a milky white, and there was a cut running diagonally across it. He put his hand over his mouth and for the second time in his adult life he cried. He stood there for a good ten minutes and cried, then when he finished he re-wrapped the wound. He looked in the mirror, and did something that no one expected him to, he smiled.

"Well I guess Assassin beats me in good looks now." It was done in good humor, and everyone went silent. That was until his friends started laughing and ran to embrace him.

"That's the Snow that we know." Assassin said as he patted him on the back. The four of them where all happy and smiling, and seemed to forget the unhappy moment. They backed off and he turned to the Rookie she was cleaning her rifle and she had red marks around her eyes. So she had cried about him getting hurt. He walked over to her and got on one knee, and he placed his hand on her head.

"You did good kid, and this little wound isn't your fault." he was gentle and the others knew what that meant. She was family now, and would always be family. It was his sign of approval, it said that she was going to be a permanent member of the team. She didn't even hesitate, she jumped right in to his arms and hugged the hell out of him. He didn't laugh this time, but he did chuckle. She pulled back and looked at him, then she drew back and hit him on the uninjured side of his face. He was stunned and she stood over him and gave him a death glare.

"Don't you ever do that to us again." she shouted at him, and stormed off. She sat back down with her rifle and started to work on it. He smiled even though it hurt like hell, and got back up. He turned and saw Amy covered up in a blanket on one of the seats, she was sound asleep and snoring to boot.

"How is she?" he asked Sly, and she shook her head.

"What she saw most people don't have to, and she took it pretty hard." she looked at him and had the niceness to stand in his line of sight.

"How bad was I?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"You where bad, we had to dig shrapnel out of the entire left side of your body and you face was a bloody mess. To make it worse your eyes was bleeding heavily and the Humvee looks like we murdered someone in it." she sighed and looked at him, and she smiled. "Short of that, I'm actually surprised that you're alive." he smiled back at her.

"Well I'm built tougher than I look, and now A can get more girls than me." he smirked and looked at the fox and without even looking the fox gave him the finger.

"I have people for that so no thanks." he had to stop smirking because his face started to hurt. "I need to call command." she nodded at him and walked over to sit next to Boomer and he turned toward the cockpit. He knocked on the door and a gruff voice told him to come in.

Ben was a tall red haired Norwegian man that flew for most of their missions, and the truth of it was that they four of them loved making fun of his accent. When he go talking they busted up and couldn't stop, it was kind of sad, but it brought them all great joy so he let them. Sometimes he even laughed along, on those days he was pretty drunk. Ben was in the pilots seat and the co-pilots seat was empty, so Snow sat in it. Ben didn't even notice him till he talked.

"So how far out are we?" Snow asked from the co-pilots seat, and the the big Norwegian nearly broke his neck turning to see him.

"Boy, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." he was shocked to see him up and about, and Snow would have laughed if it didn't hurt like hell. He did manage a smile and small chuckle though. The big man smile at him, he had to be happy to see him in one peace, because over the years the big man had grown quite a soft spot for him.

"So how far out are we?" he asked again and looked out the window.

"Where almost to America, will touch down in New York, and from there it's a strait line to Alaska." the big man turned back to his controls, and Snow started to drift of, and in no time was fast asleep.

**Several hours later...**

Snow woke to the sound of pattering on the window of the cockpit, and to his amazement it was raining outside. He looked over at the pilots seat and Ben was gone, he sat up and stretched. His face hurt a little and he had an itch under the bandages. So he got up and walked out in to the cargo area. No one was in the cargo hold and the ramp was down, so he guessed that they had decided to stay in New York till the rain died down. He walked over to his bag which was under the bed that he had been in only hours before, and pulled out one of his rain coats. When he got the coat on he was about to pull the hood up when the itch came back. So instead he walked over to the medical supplies and got out a new bandage for his face. He took his time taking the old one off, mainly because skin had grown back and stuck to the old bandage. When it was off completely he took a look at his self, he still had some pretty nasty burns, and the one large gash, but most of the cuts had healed up. Sad to say his eye sight was still gone and he would never be able to see again.

He sighed and started to wrap the bandage around his face and eye. When he was finished he looked at his self in the mirror and was a little shocked. Standing behind him was Amy, she was looking down and she has her hands behind her back. She looked upset, or even sad. He turned around, and stared at the hedgehog. She seemed so young and vulnerable, something that he wasn't really use to so he approached as slowly as he could. When he was in front of her he put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. Her eyes where red around the rims and she looked tired. She must have been crying when he was out. So he tried to speak with her.

"Hey, Amy are you-" Was all he managed to get out before she interrupted him.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted as loud as she could, and he took a step back. He looked wide eyed at her and couldn't figure out what she meant. Then it hit him, she was blaming her self for what happened to him. He stood back strait and put his hand under her chin, and gently pushed her chin up. She looked in to his one eye as he spoke to her.

"Amy there is nothing for you to be sorry about, when I take these jobs I expect to get hurt, its just part of how I think, and how I have lived all my life." he kept his voice soft and looked in to her lovely eyes, she just shook her head and looked down at the floor of the plane.

"That's what the other said, and they told me that you wouldn't be mad at me, but still the way you avoided me made me think that." she sighed and looked back at him. "But hearing you say your not is a big relief." she smiled at him and turned and walked out of the air plane. He looked after her and raised one of his eyebrows, not really sure what that was all about. He just shrugged and turned around and looked at the bandages, when he was sure they where on go he walked out and in to the rain. When he got to the bottom of the ramp he looked left and then right, and on his left was a black car with a man standing next to it. He had a G.U.N logo on his jacket and was holding the door to the car open. Snow walked toward the car and stopped by the man, he was tall and pretty muscular and no doubt a soldier, but he was young and lacked experience.

Snow got in the car and took his seat and was greeted by the smile of the director and the worried face of the doctor. He nodded to the director and looked at the doctor.

"Good evening, Director Tillman, and you to Doctor Natasha." the two people nodded at him when he addressed them and the doctor's worried look never left her face.

"Are you okay, Snow?" she asked after the vehicle started rolling. He looked at her and tried his best to smile, but it hurt to bad.

"Nothing that is an immediate concern, I assure you." he tried to sound like his normal calm self, but the pain was a little much for him. So it came out quiet and low, and it only seemed to make her more worried. So he tried to change the subject.

"Are we making the transfer here, sir." He turned all serious and didn't let his pain get in the way.

"Yes, Captain we are and you are going to be there with the rest of your team." the director's voice always ticked him off, and today he really hated him, because of his face. But like every time he heard it he tried his best to ignore it. The rest of the ride passed in silence, and he was happy for the quiet. They where driving down a street with a lot of traffic and he saw wall street in the distance.

"You know I always wanted to come to New York, I just never got the chance." he said looking out the window at all of the people that where walking and in cars. To them this was a usual sight but to him, a person that rarely got to go in to a city for fun. It was like heaven, even if people hated it. He would prefer it to living in the snow and ice. At least here there where more people and they didn't look at the mobians funny.

"Well don't get use to the sight where only here till the exchange is done, then you and your team are staying in Alaska till you recover." the director said from the other side of the car. He didn't want to argue with him right now, because he was in to much pain. So he just nodded his head and stayed quiet. They rode the rest of the way to the meeting place, which turned out to be a rather empty parking lot. The three of them got out of the vehicle and three others pulled up and parked next to them. His team and Amy got out of two of them, and two hedgehogs got out of the other. One of them was blue and the other black and red. He knew who they where the second that they got out. One was the last man that he wanted to see, the other was the leader of team Sonic. They where Shadow and Sonic the hedgehog, and he didn't like the latter of them.

The two of them had crossed paths before and it had gotten pretty ugly, meaning a few days in a bed for both of them. He was about to turn his head and look away, but Shadow noticed him before he could look away. He didn't think it would be a problem, except of the fact that Shadow knew his real name. The hedgehog grinned and the two of them stopped in front of the director, the doctor and Snow. To make matters worse Shadow spoke first and it wasn't about Amy.

"Hey, you don't look so good, Llyod." he still had that grin and his voice was full of sarcasm.

"You should really go to a doctor about that ugly face of yours." Was all Snow said back to the black hedgehog, and it pissed him off. He reach for his gun and if it wasn't for Sonic there, they would be in medical beds for a few days, in Snows case for longer. But sonic stopped him, and he seemed to stop trying to kill him for now. But the truth was that Snow won this time, there was no doubt about that. So he smiled even though it hurt. The director stepped forward and waved Amy next to him.

"Lets just get this over with shall we, here's the girls and hopefully the payment from the government went through." he said as he pushed Amy forward, and she took one look back at Snow. He gave a small smiled and she returned it, then she ran toward the two hedgehogs. She hugged Sonic the seconds she was in arms reach of him, and Shadow just look like he was bored. So the three of them turned around and got in the car and drove off, while the team, the director, and the doctor watched them leave. Snow was the first to turn around and get in the car. The others followed and they set out for the airport. On the ride there Natasha noticed something funny about him and asked a question.

"Is something bothering you, Snow?" she sounded concerned about him, and he didn't even turn his head from looking out the window.

"There's nothing wrong." he said trying to sound bored, but the truth was that his thoughts where on a very pretty pink hedgehog.

**Six months later...**

He had recovered slowly over the last six months, faster than a human and most mobians, but slowly. So when he was finally cleared for duty he was practically ecstatic. The only problem was what they wanted him and his team to do. He was about to do the greatest sin he knew when it came to his family, he was going to lie to them. He looked at his self in the mirror of the bathroom and was still surprised by his own face. The bandages had come of a month in to the injury, and his face had healed mostly then. The burns turned in to marks and with time they faded. His fur grew back after the third month and they let him back in to the training room. The gash had turned in to a very faint scar that wasn't really that bad looking. The only problem was the eye, and how annoying it was. The first week in every time he covered it up it itched like crazy, thankfully he couldn't feel the eye. But after about a week that passed and he was thankful.

Then on his birthday a few weeks ago the assholes go him an eye patch, and he looked at them like they where crazy. The thing was that he loved it and he actually wore the damn thing. It was the only thing that made him feel comfortable. It was a plain black one with three straps of he could put it on, and it was rather comfortable. So he wore it and it kind of made him look cool. He was staring at the mirror and it was sitting on the sink.

The injury wasn't the only thing that was getting to him the last six months. The other thing he couldn't stop thinking about and it was really going to get him in a lot of trouble. Especially with his new mission, and his team would more than likely hate him. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do to apologize to them. But he knew how to tell them, and get them there. He grabbed his eye patch and walked out of the bathroom and down to the barracks. When he came in all four of them turned to him expectantly and he asked one simple question.

"Who's up for a vacation?"

**So how was that, Snow and Shadow seem to have a lot of hatred for each other don't they, and what's with Amy all of the sudden. Guess there's only one way to find out so see you next time.**


End file.
